


After Mt Silver

by ATV12



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6963043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATV12/pseuds/ATV12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the battle on Mt Silver, Gold tells Red of his plans to go to Cerulean Cave. Panicked Red confesses his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Mt Silver

It was the day after their gruelling battle, Gold had triumphed in the end, He sat inside the cave at the summit of Mt Silver, watching as his idol and secret crush fed both their exhausted pokemon teams.

He watched the older trainers movements, Reds jacket flowed with the wind that was coming from outside, his brown hair was soaked from melted snow after he had given Gold his hat when he had ushered Gold in from the blizzard that had occurred. Togetic had stolen Gold’s hat after the battle playfully. Pika Reds Pikachu was curled up by Reds bag. “What are you going to do now?” Red asked,

this was the first time Gold had heard the older’s voice in full except for the muttered Lets go he had said before their battle that had begun the night before and ended early afternoon yesterday.

“I gotta go back to my mum, let her know I’m ok and show professor oak my Pokedex” Red chuckled. “But other than that I probably want to see what’s in cerulean cave” Red froze, his blood felt like it had gone cold.

“No”

“What?”

“Don’t Gold” he replied. “Don’t go there” “What? You can’t tell me what to”

“Just trust me alright, you don’t want to know what is in there” Red sternly said. “What do you care” Gold replied. Why was Red acting like this, he hardly knew him.

“Gold, listen to me and listen good” Red said sternly. “That thing in that cave is out of control, it’s not like a standard Pokemon, it’s a monster”

“What is it? Red why are you shaking” Gold asked seriously concerned, Red was shaking violently, whatever had happened had frightened Red. Pika looked at its trainer worriedly.

“After I became champion I wanted to find something more challenging, I asked Professor Oak and Lance if I could go exploring” Red breathed steadily. “I got to the bottom of the cave and that’s where I found it, it looked like Mew but it wasn’t, wasn’t the playful pink Pokemon I met when I was four, it attacked nearly destroying my team I had to throw the master ball in the end, but I didn’t take it, if that Pokemon were to ever be free it could destroy all of kanto and maybe johto”

“What kind of pokemon would be inclined to do that” Gold asked, Red shook his head.

“Promise me Gold don’t go in there” Red turned to the younger trainer. “I don’t want you to turn out like I am now” “That’s why you disappeared” “Yes” Gold couldn’t believe it, a pokemon that would want to destroy the region. A pokemon that would cause the one thing that have Gold hope in the world to simply vanish. Gold hated this Pokemon right now, not even Lugia or Ho-Oh or the soothing squeaks of the Unown could calm Golds building rage.

“Gold” Res said to get his attention. “I dunno how to say this, but during our battle something flared inside me, your strong but you need someone to protect you”

“R Red” Gold stuttered as the older trainer sat closer, Golds mind was on overload, his crush was so close he could kiss him. “Gold, I don’t want you to ever go through what I had to go through” Red placed his arm around Gold. “It’s strange, I didn’t believe in love at first sight”

“I did” Gold spoke up. “When I first saw your battle against Lance two years ago, I knew then, I wanted to be a trainer, to meet you and possibly make you mine in the process" Red smiled genuinely for the first time in two years. Pulling Gold closer he pressed his lips to Gold’s. the kiss was fantastic, different from the times he and Lyra would kiss just to practice. Reds lips were chipped from the weather, Red ran his hand up Golds shirt causing the younger to moan.

That night on Mt Silver was one filled with two bodies pressed together in bliss, Gold would say it was his best conquest, better than beating Red.

Red would say he had found someone who had fixed him, but only they would know what happened in the mountain cave.

From the outside that night a Pink floating cat and a purple and blue dog watched their charges finally find each other.

"Finally Red has found someone” Mew said in his childlike voice. “It’s been a while since I saw his smiling face”

“Since I was bonded to him, I’ve always seen Gold’s path” Suicune muttered, the winds blowing around him as he spoke. “I never saw this though”

“Maybe you can’t see everything” the pink cat chuckled. The two Pokemon stood outside the cave guarding it from wild Pokemon while the two boys slept entwined in each other safe knowing they had found each other and were never going to let go.

**Author's Note:**

> I love the theory that the battle with Mewtwo was the reason that Red secluded himself on Mt Silver 
> 
> Also I have a plot line where Gold was bound to Suicune at birth, like a guardian angel and the two are destined to help stop a major event in the future involving Team Rocket


End file.
